Is there really true love?
by TWiLiGHTtEEN101
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love. What happens with someone gets in the way and wants Bella for themself? When Bella gets turned into a vampire and her future is totallly unexpected. Bx? PLEASE READ! STORY BETTER THAN SUCKY SUMMARY!
1. Date?

**Disclaimer: **YES I OWN TWILIGHT! oh wait no thats just been my dream for the past few months

I weep sadly onto my keyboard well a girl can dream (:

**B POV**

" Edward, you promise you will change me after our wedding?"

" Of course love." He gently pressed his ice lips to mine.

A week until our wedding. I sighed at the thought. _Our_ wedding. It seems like God is finally answering my prayers. I can be with Edward. Forever.

" Bella dear? I'm sorry but I'm going hunting now. I'll be back as soon as I can. Emmet and Alice are going to stay behind though, there not thirsty."

"Alright. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too. Get some sleep love."

" Fine. I love you."  
" I'd say that back, but I don't think saying I love you covers how much I care about you. I'll see you soon". And he left. My life was finally going to be….perfect, I guess you can say.

"BELLA!! Come upstairs!! I just bought a new outfit that would look ADORABLE on you!!"

" Coming Alice." Ugh. More clothes, but I'm too tired to put up a fight. _Never bet against Alice._

"The dress is on the bed! I'll be right back I left something in my car. Emmets downstairs."

"Kay." Wow. I don't know where Alice expects me to wear this but I've got to admit, it's gorgeous. A short, strapless light pink dress with a V-neck, silver ballet flats, and a silver heart necklace charm from Tiffany's. Simple yet cute. Thanks Alice, I thought. I quickly tried it on. I took my hair down from my ponytail and added a little makeup.

" Wow, Bella. You look, amazing." I quickly turned around and saw Emmet standing in the doorway.

" Oh God, Emmet, don't scare me like that. I didn't hear you coming. But uh, thanks." Right then Alice came back in the room.

" Bella, you really have learned something from me! You look beautiful!" said Alice. I blushed and stared at the ground. " You deserve to be taken out tonight. Too bad Edwards hunting… wait Emmet, how but you take Bella?"

I was about to step in to tell Alice that was a crazy idea but Emmet cut me off.

" Great idea. What do you think Bella? You want to go out with THE Emmet Cullen?" He flashed me a smile. It all caught me by surprise.

" Uh, sure. Yeah, ok. I think im up to the challenge." And I did my best to stop blushing. Alice gave me a look and pulled up her eyebrow, but then let it go.

" Ok you too. Bring her home safe."

" Got it. Lets go Bell." I nodded and then we were off.

"So, Emmet, where do you plan on taking me?"

" Hmm, I was thinking of Amour." That took me by surprise, Amour is supposed to be an extremely romantic restraunt in Seattle. . Amour is French for "love".

We made it there and a waiter took our jackets and brought us to a table.

"Well I never thought I'd be on a date with Emmet Cullen."

" And neither I with Bella Swan."

" Maybe we shouldn't tell Edward and Rosalie about this…" this what? I don't even know what this is.

" Yeah I guess not. Bella, I know this sounds really random, but damn you're going to be one hot vampire!"

" Er- thanks Emmet. Any reason for that?"  
" Not really, just came to mind after seeing you today."

" Oh." What's with all the compliments Emmets giving me?? Maybe I should bring up Rosalie.

" So how are things going with you and Rose?"

" Fine. She's just getting stressed about your…wedding."

" About MY wedding! Ha, I thought that was supposed to be my job."

" So did I, ha. Well-

Bzzzz Emmets phone vibrated.

" Sorry, I'll get that………what is it Edward?!" I barely heard him say my soon to be husbands name. It seems urgent, I thought. I know it was wrong but I followed him outside.

" It's not what it seems like man. Alice suggested it! Yes you can ask her." Emmet handed me the phone, " It's for you he said dully."

" Edward?"

" Bella where are you?"

" I'm at Amour with Emmet…"

" Why."

" Alice said I looked nice and so did Emmet because I tried on the new outfit Alice got me which is really cute and she said I should get some uses out of it so Emmet took me her to the restaurant and nothings happened so-"

" Bella," he said in a defeated voice," Can you just come home?"

" Of course I'm on my way. I love you."

" I love you too." And he hung up. I told Emmet we needed to leave.

"Just wait, ah well what about tonight?"

"What about it? I guess I look nice so you took me out to show it off. Right?"

" Um.. I guess yeah. Well I don't know.. I just thought.."

" Emmet—what are you talking about?" I need to tell you something. He said.

" What is it Emmet?"

**What will Emmet tell Bella? Once I see a few good reviews (pretty pleasee) and once I know people are _actually_**** reading this then I'll write a second chapter (: THANKS!**


	2. A visit

**B POV**

"_What is it Emmet?" _I asked.

" Bella, what I've been feeling for you lately is uncontrollable. More than I've ever felt for Rose, or any other girl. Bella, I think I love you."

" Wha-what? Emmet, that can't be true…I'm sorry, but I love Edward. "

" Common Bella, haven't you enjoyed yourself tonight? Didn't you feel a connection?"

" I don't know Emmet. All I know is that I love Edward with all of my heart." That's when Emmet got mad.

" What the heck Bella, I thought you've been giving me signals lately and I finally took you out and this is what happens?? Why! I know you felt something between us! I know it!"

" I don't know what to say Emmet. I just think you might be wrong."

" No!" and that's when Emmet pulled back his lip, flashing me his sharp white teeth. His lip curled up and he lunged towards me. He first kissed my full on the lips. We'll be together he said. And with that, he bit me on the neck. I screamed as loud as I could but no one seemed to hear. I started to feel a fire spread through my body; towards that area he bit me. He suddenly realized what he did and look petrified. He gave me one long look, than ran. He ran far away. So fast that my eyes couldn't dare try to keep up. So I layed there, sprawled on the ground next to the lamppost outside the restraunt. I was screaming and my whole body was trembling violently.

" Do you see that girl? "

" Yeah, we should run before people think we did it."

"We can't leave her like that! We have to take her with us!"

" I can't believe you, fine. Who do you think bit her?" Before I heard a response to the mystery voices I looked at the man who picked me up. All I saw where two gleaming topaz eyes. And then I blacked out.

After three long days of uncontrollable pain, the pain started fading away.

" Look who finally woke up. Hello beautiful, what's your name?" I searched around the room for something or someone in familiar but found nothing.

" Bella." I whispered quietly.

" How are you feeling?"

" Um, fine now, I guess." But then I felt a burn in my throat and winced. I think he noticed because he said " Your just thirsty. We'll take you hunting soon." We? I surveyed the room once more and now saw 4 other guys near the wall.

" Where am I, and who are you all?"

" I am Ayden and these are my brothers: Todd, Skylar, Luke and Chase." They all looked flawless. I immediately knew they all must be vampires. " Were in Seattle."

" Oh, ok well um I have to, go to the um, bathroom. Be right back." I heard a few chuckles coming from the others.

" Where exactly is it?"

" Oh, Chase, can you show Bella where it is?"

"Sure. This way Bella." I got up and followed Chase. Leading me through their house we stopped at a door. "Here it is."

"Thanks."

" See you soon!" He walked back the way we came and I entered the bathroom. In the bathroom is a huge mirror above the sink, which is across from the shower and next to the toilet. When I turned to look in the mirror I gasped. The girl standing in the mirror had hazelnut hair with a tint of red. It was wavy and then went into perfectly loose spiral curls at the end. It came down to her mid-back. Her skin was as pale as snow and her lips where deep red, matching her eyes. I took a long stare in the mirror and screamed. With that came 5 guys sprinting there way towards me in seconds.

"What's wrong??" Luke asked.

" Who's that girl in the mirror??" I asked, still in shock, not taking my eyes away from it. They all immediately smiled in relief.

"That gorgeous girl is you Bella." Skylar replied.

"Your damn hot girl." replied Luke. I felt the need to blush but then remembered that vampires can't do such a thing, and I was grateful.

" Thank you." I mumbled.

" Well let's give Bella some privacy for a shower and after that we'll take her hunting. Oh wait, we have to take you shopping first."

"But how can I go in a public mall with humans surrounding me?" I questioned.

"There are 5 insanely strong men surrounding you. And if you really can't handle it then we'll bring you back."

"Alright then." They all went back to whatever they were doing and I undressed then stepped in the shower. When I was done I grabbed a bathrobe that was on the hook on the door. Since I still had no clothes I guess I'll have to borrow one of the guys' clothes. I walked in to one of there rooms, finding all of them there.

" Woo-hoo Bella. Need some clothes?"

" Um ha yeah thanks."

" Here you can borrow some of mine." said Skylar.

" Thanks, again." I flashed them a smile, knowing as I am a vampire it must look amazing. He grinned back. Skylar gave me a loose t shirt and some basketball shorts that I guess I can roll up to make them look a little girly. I didn't feel like trying to find my way back to the bathroom. "Can you guys turn around?"

" Uh, sure." They replied. They must not be used to having a girl in the house.

" Bella?" Ayden asked with his eyes closed.

" Yeah?"

" You don't have to you know, but me and the guys have been talking and we were wondering if you wanted t join our coven?"

" Sure! I don't know w here else I'd go since the..." And I almost aid it. The _Cullens._ My love, Edward. And his brother, Emmet! They all noticed my daydream so they gave me a little nudge.

" Bella what's wrong?" I shook my head.

" Nothing...well after shopping and hunting, do you think we can make a little stop somewhere else?"

" Sure, where?"

" The Cullens." They all knew the name well, because they told me that they were the reason they turned into "vegetarians" also.

" But why do you need to see them?" Ayden asked. I told them my story. About my love for Edward, the "date" Emmet took me on, and how I got turned. They agreed to let me go.

" Let's go shopping!" I said, trying to lift the mood. We went to the local mall and went to about every store there and I ended up with 21 bags. You see, the Kanes ( Kane is all theirs, and now my last name) are rich, like the Cullens. Right when we got home I changed into a new outfit. A black strapless shirt with a bow on bow connecting from the sides to the back, a ripped light blue jean skirt, black wedges, and last but not least, a ribbon choker with a diamond in the middle. "I'm ready!!" my voice chimed.

All of them appeared in the door way of my new room and the gawked. "It's not nice to stare." I said.

" Bella, how are you going to HUNT with those shoes on?" asked Todd.

" When I look like _this, _I have a feeling I'm not going to want to mess it up. I'll be careful." And so I was. Not one drop got on me. That suprised Todd quite a bit. To the Cullens, I mumbled to myself.

" What exactly are we doing when we get there?" questioned Luke.

" Um, I don't know. I guess we'll see what happens when we get there." We decided to run because I didn't have my own car yet. We got there in a matter of seconds.

"Ok guys, let me do the talking." I knocked on the door. COMING! someone yelled.

A strawberry blonde vampire answered the dorr and I was shocked.

" Hello, may I ask why you are here?" I couldn't talk.

" Tanya love, who's here?" asked a velvety voice.

" I'm not sure Eddie." He wrapped his arms around her small waist and saw me. I still haven't spoken a word. It too him a matter of seconds to realize who I was.

" Bella?" Edward said.

" April, couldn't you wait for me? You know I can't stand it when you leave so quickly without me." said Skylar. He took my hand and held it then game me a quick but gentle kiss on the lips." Let's introduce ourselves to the neighbors." I quickly understood. I was April, and Skylar kisses _me_. It felt so wrong but so right. I felt the electricity when our lips touched.

" Come in." said Tanya. We walked in with the rest of the Kanes following us. Chase looked a little smug with the little act between me and Skylar.

" Why hello there. Welcome to our home. May we introduce ourselves? I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family."

" Hello I'm Carlisle's wife, Esme. These are our children, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet,Edward, and Tanya. I was shocked when she called Tanya her child.

Skylar was still holding my hand while he said, " Hey, I'm Skylar Kane. This is my girlfriend, April Kane, and my brothers: Ayden, Todd, Luke, and Chase." Carlisle and Skylar shook hands and exchanged greetings.

" Why April," Esme began, " You look quite a bit like someone we know, Bella, her name is."

" How nice, is she one of your children too?"

" Oh no, she was Edward's girlfriend. Ex girlfriend now. Bella left him, but now Edward's is with Tanya. She used to be in a coven in Alaska, but shes joined ours now to be with Edward.

" That's sweet." I replied.

" So this is your boyfriend Skylar? You are a charming couple. Much like Edward and Tanya.

" Why thank you." I said, giving Skylars arm a squeeze. I went on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then I heard a squeal. " OMG are those the new black coach wedges??" asked Alice.

I grinned and replied just as enthusiastically, " Yeah! I just got them today! Do you like them?"

" I love them! We totally have to go shopping together sometime!"

" Definantly. We'll go soon alright?"

" Yay!! I've got a new shopping buddy!" Alice bounced across the room and gave me an excited hug. "Were going to be Best friends, I know it!"

Suddenly Edward spoke up," Bella, may I ask what your power is? Because, excuse me, but I can read minds, but I can't seem to read yours."

" That's one of my powers."

" One? You have others?"

" Yeah..I can also... change into animals..."

" Really? That's so cool! Can you show us?" asked Alice.

" Ok..outside though." They all followed me outside.

" Bella, what are you talking about! You don't know your power yet!" whispered Skylar so lowly that know one else could hear.

" It just came out. I didn't even think about it."

" Well good luck then. And with that Skylar kissed me on the lips. I kissed back, powerfully. He gave the same force back then pulled away with a grin. " Show them what you can do." I smiled nervously back.

" Common Bella!! Show us!" said Alice impatiently. Without even thinking, I morphed into a wolf.

" Whoa." I heard Todd say. Then I morphed into a bunny.

" Aw! That's so cute!" Rosalie said. I changed back into my human self and brushed my skirt.

"Amazing. You must join us for dinner." said Carlisle.

Ayden spoke up and said, "We ate before we came but thank you. Another time." They exchanged phone numbers and we left.

" Skylar, Bella or should I say April, that was pretty convincing." said Chase.

" Shut up Chase. Anyways, wheres the phone? I need to call someone." I replied.

" In the kitchen next to the refrigerator." answered Luke.

I had memorized his number.

"Hello?" a husky voice answered.

"Hi Jake."


	3. Wolves

**B POV**

"_Hi Jake."_

"It's Bella."

" Bella? You came back??"

" Come back from where Jake?"

" There were missing posters everywhere! Charlie thought you were kidnapped!"

" Oh, um no that wasn't it. I need to talk to you Jacob."

" Ok, come down to my house."

" I can't go there."

" Why not?"

" It would go against the treaty." I heard a deep breathing on the other line.

" Calm down Jake. It wasn't Edward who changed me. I'm not even with Edward anymore."

" Well then who changed you??"

"I'm not sure. I don't remember."

" Ok, well lets meet somewhere. Since your obviously not living with Charlie anymore, where are you?

" In Seattle. Meet me at the café boulangerie.

" Alright Bells. I'll see you there."

" See you. Bye." And I hung up. "Guys I'm going out to meet a friend! I'll come back later!"

" Bella, your old friends will know somethings different about you, and even though your control as a newborn is more like a 100 year old vampire, you shouldn't see the person. They'll know somethings going on." Said Ayden.

" He already knows I'm a vampire…because well, he's kind of a werewolf."

"What."

" Don't worry I know this will be okay."

" Bella he is going to attack you if you go alone!"

" No, he won't. I know he won't."

" Well your not going alone. Someone go with her."

"I'll go." Volenteered Skylar.

" No! I have to go alone."

" Chill Bella. I'll follow you from a distance, he won't even know I'm with you."

" Fine, but if you start doing something that I don't like, your outta here.

Skylar chuckled and said, "Fine, so who do we have a date with?"

" Jacob Black. And it's not a date! It's two friend going out to lunch to talk since one friend recently got turned into a vampire."

" Sure. Let's go then."

" Fine, let's go." We got into Skylar's silver convertible BMW. When we got there he took a table in the back near the window. I waited by the dorr for a few minutes then jake showed up.

"JAKE!" I squealed a little too loudly. " I've missed you so much."

He laughed, "I missed you too Bella." Then he kissed me on the cheek. "Ew. Bells, you reek."

"Ha, Thanks, you do too Jake." He grinned at me. "Let's get a table."

" Okay, Let's." We sat at a table near the front of the café.

" Now Bella, explain to me how this happened." Of course I knew what "this" was. My transformation into a vampire.

" I honestly don't remember who changed me. I was outside laying on a sidewalk screaming and Ayden and Chase found me.

" Ayden and Chase? Who are they?"

" Their my family now. I'm in their coven. They have three more brothers, Skylar, Todd, and Luke."

" Are you…with any of them?"

" No Jake, I don't love any of them. Well not in real life anyways."

" Real life? You mean real _death_ for you."

" HAHA. Your not funny."

" A guy can try."

" You mean a _werewolf_ can try." I said, grinning.

" Ughh. Get a new joke already Bells." I smiled.

" It really is great seeing you Jake. Actually, I want to show you something, in the forest."

" What? Your not ordering something to eat? Nothing catches your appetite?

"Shut up Jake. The only thing in here making me hungry is YOU."

" You know what Bells, I'm going to take that as a compliment."

" You wish! Ha."

" Ok then let's go."

" Wait a second, I've got to do something first…" I quickly ran to Skylar, "No following. Got it?" and I ran back to Jake.

" What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, let's go!" I said, pulling his arm.

" Ow Bella!"

"Oops. Sorry." I grinned sheepishly.

" So how do we get to the forest? Run?"

" No, let's walk. We'll talk on the way."

"Alright." He agreed.

" So…Jake. Have you…imprinted yet?"

" Nope. Still love the girl for me." He said, throwing me a glance."

" So how are things going for you? What happened with Edward?"

" He got over me quickly. He's with Tanya now, a family friend.

" Oh, sorry. Well at least we have each other."

" At least we have each other." I whispered, agreeing.

"Ok can we run now? I thought we could walk but this speed is killing me!" I whined. Jake seemed to agree.

"Well you know I have to be a wolf to run Bells, and I don't have any extra clothes with me."

"Change in a bush then morph." I said.

" I'll run with you." I said.

" Alright, God I wish you were a wolf. Then we would still be able to talk when I was one."

" Well I don't know about talking, but I _ can _ be a wolf."

"What-" and before he could finish his sentence I morphed into a wolf. He looked at me in shock. Then he ran to a bush and morphed too.

**(**_Italics are Jacob.__ Italics and underlined are Bella_.**)**

_Bella's power is to turn into a wolf! Awesome!_

_Actually, not just a wolf. Any animal._

_And we can read each others thoughts!It's like you're a werewolf!_

_Pretty cool huh?_

_Awesome._

_Well come on, where should we go?_

_La Push._

_Jake, I can't. hellooo I'm a vampire._

_You aren't right now._

_Yes I- your right. Your smarter than I give you credit for Jake._

_Why thank you. Now lets go!_

We ran as fast as we could (which was pretty fast) to La Push. Jake morphed back into a human but because of the treaty, I couldn't.

"I'll be right back Bells. I'm having a meeting with the guys." Then he went back to being a wolf and ran towards the meeting place.

I want to hear! I thought. Then I got an idea. I morphed into a butterfly and flew after Jake. Being a vampire butterfly I can fly pretty fast. When I got there everyone was human. I got there just on time.

"Hey Jake" said Embry.

" Guys. I've got some news and I think with it we need to do something about the treaty."

" What is it Jacob?" asked Sam.

" Bella's a vampire."

" Who bit her??" questioned Quil.

" She doesn't remember. I met with her in Seattle and hers the thing, she can morph into any animal. So when she was a wolf, I could hear her thoughts and she with mine. As if she were a werewolf. Also, she didn't smell like a vampire. So, she's here, in La Push.

" What?? Jacob she can't be her! She's still a vampire!"

" But Sam, I love her."

" We all know that Jake but-"

" No Sam, you guys don't. I mean I LOVE her. I imprinted on her."

" Impossible. Your only supposed to imprint right when you see them. You've known Bella for a while and haven't imprinted."

" But I didn't imprint on her when she was human, I did when she was a _wolf._"

**Alright...If I get 5 reviews for the third chapter then I'll update more okay?? And seriously, thanks for the reviews. There so nice!! They really make my day. soo review review review! thanks! peace and love -- TWiLiGHTtEEN101**


	4. NEW authors note

**Hey! **alright, well SoCalGurl101, This isgoing to be kinda confusing but I'll try to explain everything so far lol. In the beginning, Emmet started hitting on Bella and her took her out, telling her that. SHe said she loved EDWARD. he got really mad and bit her. But when he realized what he did, he ran. Leaving Bella there. Then, Ayden and Chase were walking by and saw bella laying there, just starting her transformation. So they take her back to their house and she joins there coven which includes Ayden, Todd, Skylar, Luke, and Chase. She tells them her story but she only remembers getting bitten, not who bit her. Then later, they go to the Cullens because she wants to see Edward. But TANYA answers the door. Now let me explain something. when emmett realized what he did, he ran back to his house and he was seriously in such shock that he didn't even BELIEVE that he did that so edward couldn't read his mind about him biting bella since to emmett he didn't do it. He just told him that Bella told him that she was leaving edward. So edward was sad yaya but tanya came over to comfort him and now there boyfriend and girlfriend.

The cullens didn't recognize bella in her vampire form for some reason. so when edward put his arms around tanya's waist she was so hurt that she couldn't speak. Skylar came to help her and pretended that her name was april and they were new vampires in the area. oh and since edward kinda saw bella in "april" Skylar told them that april and him were dating so they would think they have known each other for a while. Bella shows them her power that she just found out, transforming into animals and maybe more? She doesn't know yet. ok so THATS done. then she sees jake, they meet up, she shows him her power. and when she was in wolf form, he imprinted on her. so he HAS imprinted on her now. get it? If you don't just ask more questions. anyways, please review! I really want to post new chapters but no ones reviewing!

** Review!! Peace&Love - - ** TWiLiGHTtEEN101

**P.S. heres the start of the next chapter:**

**B POV**

That was all I needed to hear. If butterflies could make noise I'd gasp. I quickly flew back to where Jake told me to stay and morphed into a wolf again. A few minutes later Jake appeared.

"Hey, I'm back Bells. You can go back to being human…or I mean, a vampire." I tilted my head to the side, confused. " Just trust me Bella." And so I did. Back as my human self I asked

" Why can I form back? I'm still a vampire."

" The guys made an…exception for you. Bella."

" Why?"

" Because…I…let's go to the beach."

" Alright." We walked our way down to the beach and sat on a big rock on the shore line. "What is it Jake?"

" It's just, well, I have something to tell you." I knew what was coming. I'll just pretend that I didn't hear it though. Maybe I misheard him…

" I think I've imprinted on you while you were a wolf."

" Do you only like me when I'm a wolf?"

" No Bella! I love you. It's just, your wolf side made me realize just how much I did."

" So, once you imprint you love them-"

"Forever." Jacob finished for me. "Now it's true when I say Bella, I could never get over you." And with that he flashed me a grin. And I'm not sure why but, I felt the need to smile back. Jacob took my hand and said...**what does jacob say?? review and you'll find out!**


	5. Imprinting

B POV

**B POV**

That was all I needed to hear. If butterflies could make noise I'd gasp. I quickly flew back to where Jake told me to stay and morphed into a wolf again. A few minutes later Jake appeared.

"Hey, I'm back Bells. You can go back to being human…or I mean, a vampire." I tilted my head to the side, confused. " Just trust me Bella." And so I did. Back as my human self I asked

" Why can I form back? I'm still a vampire."

" The guys made an…exception for you. Bella."

" Why?"

" Because…I…let's go to the beach."

" Alright." We walked our way down to the beach and sat on a big rock on the shore line. "What is it Jake?"

" It's just, well, I have something to tell you." I knew what was coming. I'll just pretend that I didn't hear it though. Maybe I misheard him…

" I think I've imprinted on you while you were a wolf."

" Do you only like me when I'm a wolf?"

" No Bella! I love you. It's just, your wolf side made me realize just how much I did."

" So, once you imprint you love them-"

"Forever." Jacob finished for me. "Now it's true when I say Bella, I could never get over you." And with that he flashed me a grin. And I'm not sure why but, I felt the need to smile back. Jacob took my hand and said " Isabella Marie Swan-"

"Kane."

"Right, Isabella Marie Swan _Kane_, I'm in love with you. And I will never let anything hurt you, ever."

" Jake…" I love you too. I so badly wanted to say it, but I felt like it was too fast. I just gave him a hug, trying my best not to hurt him with my newborn strength. He was _still _ taller than me. I didn't grow that much during my transformation.

" Bella, will you go on a date with me, Saturday?"

" Of course I will Jacob. May I ask what you have in mind?"

" I'm thinking dinner, movie, walk on the beach? I've heard it's romantic."

" Then it's a date."

" Great," Jake said, smiling a crazy grin. " I should probably get you home before your vampire family comes after me."

" Ha sounds good." When we got in front of my house we kissed on the doorstep, but then of course that leaves Ayden to open the door.

" Inside Bella."

" Bye Jake!"

" Ha, See you Saturday Bells. Love yah." I blew him a kiss but by then I was already inside.

Ayden commented," Bella seriously! You kissed a werewolf! That's nasty!"

" For your information that _werewolf _is my best friend! And I also have a DATE with him on Saturday so when he comes to pick me up you BETTER be nice!"

" Alright jeez. Let's go have a talk with the guys." We walked into the living room and met the rest of the family. They must've heard Ayden and I talking before because they were all staring at me with shock in their eyes.

" Bella…are you seriously going on a date with a _dog?_"

**I hope you like it : Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy but anyways, Review!! Oh and in the reviews I want you guys to vote if Bella should date…**

**- Edward**

**- Skylar **

**OR **

**- Jacob**

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

**I'll see what you guys say…and if I agree then I'll use the guy!! But, I can be pretty stubborn so I might choose myself by the end. so remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! oh and tell your friends about my story PLEASE! thanks :**


	6. Surprise Guest

B POV

**Discalimer: I do not own any twilight characters or books in the twilight saga tear tear **

**WAIT! I DO OWN..**

**(Claimer): yay I own people. Mwa ha ha. I own Todd, Ayden, Skylar, Chase, and Luke. Go me!**

-dinggg donggg- the doorbell rang.

" Can someone get that? I'm almost ready!" I yelled.

" I've got it…Hello there, dog." Great. Out of everyone who answers it, it has to be Chase. He can be so pig-headed sometimes. " Come sit down in the living room. My brother's want to meet you." That's my que to rescue Jake.

"I'M COMING JAKE!!"

" Now Bella, aren't you going to introduce your…friend, to us?" Asked Ayden.

" Of course. Everyone, this is Jacob Black. Jake, these are my brothers." Pointing from the left to the right, " That's Ayden, Todd, Luke, Chase, and Skylar." When I said Skylar's name Jake growled. Skylar returned the growl with a snarl. Am I sensing jealousy? No way. "Umm well were going to go now… I'll be back later. Bye!"

" Behave Bella. And we'll see you later." Said Ayden. With that, we left the house.

" So what do we have on our schedule Mr. Black?"

" Well Miss. Swan, I see that I am supposed to take you out to dinner, but in your state or mind, I don't think that seems very appetizing. So I think we'll skip that and go see a movie,"

" Do we have to go? How about we go to your house and watch P.S. I Love You."

" Uh, fine. You know young lady, your lucky that this werewolf imprinted on you or else there's no other way I'd watch that movie."

" …But we are watching it right?"

"Fine." And Jacob swooped down to kiss my cheek. I swear, it's a good thing I can't cry anymore or else I'd be pouring tears after watching that movie!

" Common Bells, let's go to the beach." We walked normal speed to the beach and went to the rock we sat on earlier that week.

" Bella, I just need to ask you something. You know how much I love you, but do you love me back the same way?" Jake asked. I couldn't think of how to explain my situation, So I tilt my head up and kiss him softly on the lips. He kissed me back with a more passionate force and started leaning back. Eventually my body was starting to lean on top of his and-

" Bella? Um, we need you home. Now." I look up and saw Skylar standing there, awkwardly.

" Oh, yeah I'll be right there." I turned to Jake and he said,

" We'll finish _this _later." I gave him a wink and got up.

" What is it Skylar?"

" …There's someone at the house, for you." Skylar and I ran back to the house while saying this. "Who is it?" And then it happened. I heard the voice. Even as a vampire, my sides hurt. It felt like there was a hole in my body. Raging open further and further.

" Bella?"

And with that I blacked out.


	7. New Power

**EPOV**

"_Bella?"_ And then Bella fell to the floor with a dazed look in her eyes. She…passed out.

"Bella?! Bella!" One of her brothers, Luke, moved to her side and started checking to see if she was damaged.

" What happened?" Chase asked. Coming downstairs. Then he saw Bella.

" JESUS CHRIST! What did you do to Bella!"

" Nothing! She just…fainted."

"…But I didn't think Vampires could faint."

" They don't. Or not from what I know. Let me take her, I will have my father, Carlisle, look over her. He's a doctor." Ayden had a worried look on his face but agreed.

" For Bella." He said. I picked her up and ran to my house.

"CARLISLE!"

"What is it Ed-" he glanced at Bella then his eyes widened," What happened to April?!"

" It's not April. There isn't an April. It's Bella. She passed out. I don't know why or how but you need to help!"

"Of course, son." I handed Bella to him and he set her on the couch. The entire family heard me and all were downstairs when he was setting Bella down. They heard our conversation. They knew it was Bella.

"Ahh!" Screamed Jasper. He crumbled to the floor in pain.

" Jasper honey! What is it? What's wrong?" asked Alice.

" Bella…pain…AHH!" he replied. We all look at Bella. She looked like Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty. Her face was smooth. There was no pain from the outside.

" What do we do?" I asked quietly.

" We wait. There is no more to do. Alice, take Jasper out for a few days so he won't be in pain as well. You'll see when Bella wakes up so Jasper can come home." Said Carlisle. We all sat down and stared. I read Carlisle's mind.

"_This is not normal vampire behavior. Vampires don't faint, that's a fact. We don't even feel lethargic."_

I pulled out of his mind.

THREE DAYS LATER

**BPOV**

"Her eyes will open in exactly 7 seconds. " I heard a voice say. And it was right. 7 seconds later my eyes fluttered open and I saw 7 vampires staring down at me. The Cullens. Edward. A shiver sent down my spine.

"Bella? How are you feeling?" asked Carlisle. I took me a few seconds to find my voice.

" Um, my names April. And I'm alright I guess." I croaked.

"We know it's you Bella." Said Emmett.

"Oh. What happened?"

"You passed out dear." Replied Esme.

" Vampires can't faint." I stated.

" That's what we thought."

" Well, I'm feeling fine so I'm going to go…" I said, sneeking a look at, Edward.

"We want to make sure your fine, stay." Carlisle said.

"Don't leave Bella! I've missed you!" Alice said, Carlisle cut in " And we need to talk."

" Okay, " I said cautiously.

" How are you a vampire?" asked Jasper.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember." I said.

"Oh god. Bella I'm so sorry." Said Emmett.

" Why Emmett? It's not likes it your fau- oh."

"I swear it wasn't me! Well it was, but I mean not my mind. It was Tanya! She was controlling it. She wanted Edward for yourself! That's why I acted like that." Emmett exclaimed. Edward looked confused then I'm guessing read Emmett's mind. He glared at him and snarled.

"It's okay Emmett. I really like it as a vampire anyways. But I really have to go see my family."

" But aren't we your-" Alice began but Jasper gave her a look. "Oh. Okay. Bye, April."

"You know, you don't have to call me that anymore. Since you know about me."

"Bella. Really you shouldn't be going since we don't know why you had this abnormal behavior." Insisted Carlisle.

" If I start feeling bad I'll tell you okay? But I have to go. Bye, Everyone."

I got up to go then, "ACHOO!"

" Excuse me." I said.

" Bella…" Emmett started.

"What?"

" Your hair….its pink."

"What??" I turned to look in the mirror and saw that in fact, it was a different color.

" I think someone found another power. Try concentrating on your looks and change them."

I did as I was told and I heard a murmer of excitement. I looked in the mirror again and saw myself as I imagined.

" I think we know what this all was then. You had a new power but you were under stress, sending your system bizarre signals. And since your dead now that more strange. Come back over in a month Bella, to make sure everythings ok." Said Carlisle in his doctor tone.

" Alright. See you."

I walked human pace home. Carlisle said I was under stress. About what? My new power? Mine and Jacob's relationship? That's fine. I love Jacob. I do. But if Tanya was controlling the Cullen's minds…does that mean Edward wasn't with her? Not that I care. He saw me and Skylar kiss…oh god. Skylar. I kissed skylar. There were sparks. But there's Jacob. And there will always be Edward. I let out a frusterated scream to the darkness, then sprinted home.

"Bella, is that you?" asked Ayden. I nodded.

" Oh Bella are you okay? We were so worried! What happened?"

" I have a new power." I changed my hair color to blue, then brown again.

" Whoa. Cool. Come on let's show the guys and let them know your alright!" I simply nodded again with a sigh.

" You sure your alright?"

" Yeah. I've just had a long day."

" Of course." He said. I assured everyone that I was fine and showed them my new power.

A month went by and I remembered that I had to visit Carlisle for a check up on my new power. I ran over to their house and rand the door bell. The door opened.

" Hello there Bella. It's great to see you." Said Jasper.

"Hi there Jasper. Carlisle home?"

" He's out hunting with Edward and Esme, but he'll be back soon. Come in and sit."

" Thanks." I said stepping in the house.

"BELLA!" screamed Alice, "I've missed my best friend!!"

" I've missed you a lot too." I replied. I talked to Alice about how things were going.

" So things are good for you?" She asked.

" Yeah."

" You know he's madly in love with you. He never liked Tanya. Her and her stupid power…"

" Sure Alice, that glare he gave me a month ago was full of _love_."

" He's just mad at himself for you being "eternally damned." He's recovering. He's missed you Bella. At first, he thought you left him."

" Like I would ever do that."

" So you love him too?"

"I don't know Alice. I have to just think." Esme, Edward, and Carlisle got back from hunting just then.

" Ah, Bella. Good to see you came!" We talked and Carlisle decided I was healthy enough for a vampire.

Everyone (except Edward, who was just sitting in the arm chair, staring at me) told them how good it was to see me then went to do their own things. They slowly left the room until it was just me and Edward.

" Well I think I should go…" I said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

" No, don't leave. I love you Bella. Please, let me finish. I love you so much. Just tell me you didn't leave me, right?"

" Of course I didn't leave you. You heard Emmett. That's what happened." I said, feeling uncomfortable.

" And do you love me?"

" I-I don't know. Yes, and no. Both. I always will I suppose. I need to think." He nodded and slowly got up. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead then left. I got up and walked out the house. Then I let the stress out. I sobbed wishing that I could produce tears. After a few hours I went home and packed a small bag.

" Your leaving then?" asked Todd. I nodded yes.

" When you decide to come back, I'll be waiting. We all love you, but we've seen that your under stress. Do what you need to do, and we'll miss you."

I stepped outside and inhaled the fresh air. Then I started running at top speed.

_I've always wanted to go to Paris, _ I thought.

**Dun Dun Dunnn. Wondering what's going to happen? Well review and you'll find out soon!!**

**Also, I'd like to mention a writer who has the best story: twilightlover010**

**She rocks! Check out her story (:**

**Again, review!**


	8. Authors Note 2 READ!

**Hey Guys!!** Sorry but I don't know if I'm going to be updating, for at least a week.

I was running in cross country and I kind of had this stomach/passing out issue during a meet so I had to go to the hospital and now I have alottt of appointments! So I swear I will be back very very very soon, or as soon as I can. But thanks for the great reviews!

**Xoxo** Peace**&**Love

TWiLiGHTtEEN101


End file.
